The goal of the Cancer Epidemiology and Population Science (CEPS) Program is to conduct population-based research that improves our understanding of factors that cause cancer, and the morbidity and mortality from cancer. To accomplish this, the CEPS has three central research themes: 1) Cancer Etiology, 2) Cancer Health Services and Outcomes, and 3) Cancer Prevention and Control. The CEPS has 30 full members and 9 associate members across 6 colleges (Dentistry, Liberal Arts & Sciences, Pharmacy, Public Health, Medicine, and Nursing) and 17 departments. Annual CEPS total funding for peer-reviewed research in the last budget year was $5.17 million ($0.96 NCI funding) and $1.07 million for non-peer-reviewed research projects. CEPS members gain great benefit from a robust and unique peer-reviewed infrastructure support. This funding has a clear and positive impact on research taking place within CEPS. However, per guidelines, much of the support for major cancer epidemiology and population health projects and centers is ZY-coded (non-programmatically aligned). This ZY-coded funding totals $7.59 million ($4.12 from the NCI). CEPS members are highly collaborative. CEPS full and associate members have authored or co-authored 383 cancer-related peer- reviewed publications since April 1, 2011 with 34% (n=129) of these addressing cancer etiology, 50% (n=193) addressing cancer health services and outcomes, and 16% (n=61) addressing cancer prevention and control. 25% (n=97) were intra-programmatic, 20% (n=76) inter-programmatic, and 65% (n=250) inter-institutional. 33 manuscripts were published in high impact journals (impact factor ?10). Research in CEPS is particularly relevant for the catchment area of the HCCC which is the state of Iowa. In the Cancer Etiology theme, research advances have focused on lymphoma, colorectal cancer, human papillomavirus-related cancers, agricultural exposure-related cancers, chlorinated biphenyls, and breast cancer. Advances in the Cancer Health Services and Outcomes theme include pain assessment, biobehavioral factors, patterns of care and treatment delivery, prognostic factors, and cognition. Advances in the Cancer Prevention and Control theme have focused on tobacco control, residential radon, nutrition and weight management, and colorectal cancer screening.